Whispers of the Sea
by DarkAngelPearl
Summary: [REWRITTEN]The Sea calls out to her and only thought it was due to her father’s profession that has him out in the sea for long periods of time. But when an enemy from her birth father captures her all the truth comes out into the open as lies are righted
1. Prologue

**A/N: I'm back with this story, though the plot is certainly different. Because of my writers block, I return to this story and read it through to notice that it was not really one of my best works. But I have grown a bit in writing since I wrote this story over a year ago or so. Will, I hope this story turns out better, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize. Everything else belongs to me unless I say otherwise.**

'**_Italics'_ thoughts**

"**Bold" Speaking in Spanish**

**_Bold and Italics_ Letters, dreams, etc.**

**Whispers of the Sea**

**Prologue**

They were caught up in a deadly storm with a few water cycles with winds so fierce and strong that their ship was almost completely destroyed. And what was worse that they were lost, outside the Caribbean's that Captain Damian Bell, also known as Captain Blue Moon, and his crew did not know. But it did not stop the young captain or his crew to explore this new land. When the pirates stumbled across a small village of men and women barely wearing any clothing, the men of the village quickly surrounded them.

They were taken to the ruler of that village. The ruler, Toptitlan, decided that these newcomers were _not_ a threat and let them gather food, water, and supplies to fix their ship. It took them almost a month to repair the ship back into it's beautiful state. And during their time in the new land, the captain fell for the ruler's daughter, Yader, who was to be off limits. But because the feeling was mutual, the two sought each other in the middle of the night, secretly.

Then one night, something happen neither of the two expected. Let's just say that Yader would have been killed by her would be husband if he were to find out that she was no longer pure. Damian and his crew were then set sail back to their home. But the young captain always returned back to the new land, to the one woman that he fell in love, despite his best friend and first mate, Rafael, worry over the situation.

Then during the fourth month, the young captain was met with a very scared and anxious woman. After telling him that Yader was four months pregnant she asked to go with him on his ship, away from her father and her people, for if they found out about this unplanned pregnancy they would have killed her and their child. Of course, Damian agreed and the two lovers rode the waves towards the horizon, away from the Caribbean's and towards Spain, where he married Yader.

Damian occasionally left to the seas, leaving his wife in their home with his trustworthy maid. But after giving birth to a girl, Yader decided to return to her home, hoping that her father would understand. But she would have been a lot better off if she stayed in Spain, for what she feared back home became reality. Yader tried explaining to her father, her husband and child hiding from view. But her father did not want to hear any of it, feeling betrayed.

He disowned his daughter to the wishes of his advisers and sacrificed Yader to the war and peace God, Quetzalcoatl. The young captain returned to the ship and set sail towards Spain. He told Rafael what happened and asked for his advice of what he should do. Of course he could raise his daughter alone and away from the sea until she was old enough to sail with him on his ship and with his crew.

But Rafael had other plans. He reminded his friend and captain of the many enemies that are out at sea waiting to kill him and his crew. So deciding in something that was far the most difficult thing he has ever done, Damian sought out a good family once he reached Spain. He found a good family that was rich, the father a merchant and set sails between his home and the Caribbean's.

**545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454**

—1717; Isla Cristina, Spain—

Clad in black and a long cloak, Damian moved about the quiet streets of the rich families that lived there. Staying to the shadows, Damian tried to localize the mansion with the merchant, needing to hurry before his enemies find him out and his daughter. He was lucky enough that none of them knew of his wife or daughter, but who knew how long that secret could stay secret for long.

Finally seeing the mansion, Damian went into a sprint, the soft jumping putting his daughter to sleep. The young captain moved around the high fence, hiding from the guard's sight, and towards the back of the house with a brick wall as tall as six and a half feet. He moved towards a place on the wall that was covered completely in ivy that you couldn't see the brick wall.

Damian moved the ivy about until he saw a wooden door. He slightly pushed it, walking past the ivy; Damian peeked around the door to see the guards moving out of sight and quickly jogged towards the back of the house. He quickly looked around and picked up a basket full of flowers and dumped the flowers on the door step. He set the basket down and placed his sleeping daughter inside, holding back his tears.

Reaching inside his cloak, Damian took out an envelope with a pedant that held a sterling silver crescent moon with a full bloom rose, a sapphire diamond embedded in the middle of the rose. It was wrapped around the envelope. Brushing his fingers lightly over his daughter's forehead, Damian stands and quickly jogged out of there. That same night, he took his crew out to the seven seas, getting richer and become a more fearsome pirate vessel in the world.

That is until a cursed black ship appeared no more then ten years later. It was then that Captain Damian Blue Moon was soon forgotten except for his most hated enemy he has ever had in his life. And that enemy has yet to cease to find Captain Damian Blue Moon or his ship, _The Midnight Silver_.

**545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454**

—Morning—

Henry and his family sat at the breakfast table in the dinning room, an eight year old Nicholas telling his father of what he did yesterday as Henry returned during the middle of the night, tired. But he woke early, missing his family. Suddenly, one of the maids gave out a small shrieked which was followed by a baby crying. Roxanne looked at her husband before the whole family stood and hurriedly walked into the kitchen, the crying of a baby quieting.

They saw the head maid, Isabella, holding a bundle of cloth, making soothing noises as she walked towards them, her daughter and several other maids looking towards the bundle of cloth.

"What in the name of God is going on here, Isabella?" Roxanne asked, walking up to the maid.

"Me daughter found tis child in a basket outside the door, Ma'am." Isabella told the younger woman, looking up from the baby.

"It held a letter for master." A young girl of ten said, handing the letter wrapped in a necklace to Henry.

Henry took the letter, unwrapping the necklace, and turned it over. He saw a crest of a crescent moon and a full bloom rose, just like the design on the necklace, embedded on to the red wax. Reaching into his pocket, Henry took out his letter seal breaker—which he always kept with him, having letters always sent to his home—and broke open the seal.

"What does it say, father?" Nicholas asked curiously, going on his tiptoes to read it.

**_Henry de La Riva,_**

**_This girl tis me daughter, Esmeralda, and I am giving her to ye for safe keeping. She is but only six months old. I have no other family nor any trustworthy friends that me daughter can stay with. I wanted me girl to stay with a nice family and as I watched ye and yer family several weeks before, I thought me daughter would be safest with ye. Me enemies do not know of my daughter, sir, and I wish to keep it that way._**

_**Until I am able to throw off me enemies, I will then return for me daughter. But if I do not return before her eighteenth birthday, please tell Esmeralda the truth and give her the necklace then. As low as I am sounding, please take in me daughter as though she were yer own. Keep her safe but give her space to breathe. If she is anything like me or her mother, Esmeralda will grow up to be independent, spirited, and adventurous girl. Ye might want to be careful, mate.**_

**_I believe I have said all that I need. Please, sir, take care of my daughter. She is my whole world, my treasure, my life, my everything. She's the jewel of the sea, which I sail every single day. And mark my words, I will always think of my daughter, wondering if she would grow up as beautiful as her mother. I would hate to miss me daughter growing up, not able to be there but I have no choice. When I am in town I will watch from afar, even if it is only for a few seconds. Thank you._**

_**Captain Damian Bell**_

Henry looked up at his wife, who continued to look down at the child in Isabella's arms, with an annoyed look. Roxanne looked up at her husband, wondering if he finished the letter yet.

"So? What did it say?" She asked impatiently.

"To keep her safe until the father is able to return." Henry told her, folding the letter. "Or tell her the truth on her eighteenth birthday and give her this necklace."

Roxanne chuckled in disbelief, looking at her husband. "You must be joking, Henry, certainly?"

Henry shook his head, taking hold of the child from Isabella. "Nay, Roxanne. We will take in the child if she were our own." He looked at her strictly, Roxanne's face set sternly. "And you would do well if you do not speak of this until I say so, understand? Esmeralda will be treated as a child of ours."

"That _girl_," Roxanne spat out, pointing at the baby, "will _never_ be like another child to me."

And she stormed off. Henry sighed, shaking his head. He turned to his servants, nodding to Isabella and her daughter.

"Isabella, you and your daughter, Grazia, will be attending to Esmeralda, understand?"

The two maids nodded. "Yes m'lord." They uttered in unison.

"Will I be able to play wit her when she gets older, m'lord?" Grazia asked with some excitement.

Henry smiled as Isabella pinched her daughter on her back, Grazia whining in pain as she tried to reach scratch it.

"Yes, Grazia, you will be able to play with her when she's older. I want her to know the both sides of the riches and the poor." Henry smiled at Isabella. "And I believe you will be able to teach her what you have taught me."

Isabella smiled, bowing her head slightly. "As ye wish m'lord."

Henry turned and kneeled down before his son. "Nicholas, I would like you to meet your sister, Esmeralda."

Nicholas looked at his father. "I am old enough to understand the situation, father." Henry looked at his son in admiration. "But do not worry, I will treat Esmeralda as my sister, for she will be staying with us for some time, I presume?"

Henry smiled, nodding. "Yes, son, she will be staying for some time until her father could return and take her back."

"I hope it is not any time soon, I always wanted a sister." Nicholas said, caressing Esmeralda's forehead lightly.

Henry nodded, standing. "As do I, Nicholas, as do I."

**545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454**

—1718, Caribbean's—

It has been a year since Esmeralda was left to Henry to take care of. They celebrated her birthday upon his ship, _La Estrada_, as they sailed towards their new home in the Caribbean's. Henry was getting sick of having to sail for months away from home to the Caribbean's just so he can sell his things or sail other merchant things down to the Caribbean's, which seems to be the one place growing.

Roxanne, of course, was not very happy, having to leave her friends and family. But she had to bid her husband's wishes, just like taking in Esmeralda as their own child. Though, Roxanne has not neared, touched, or helped with Esmeralda. Henry, Nicholas, Isabella, and Grazia were the only ones attending to her. After several months out in sea, the crew and family finally sees an island not too far now.

Nicholas and Grazia lean over the railing of the starboard, trying to get a better look. They were excited to see something new, neither having set foot outside Isla Cristina or Spain for that matter in their whole life. Nicholas turned to his father, with an anxious smile.

"Father, will there be children my age I would be able to play with?" Nicholas asked hopefully.

Henry couldn't help but smile at his son. "Of course, son."

"Will our new home be smaller or bigger then the one in Spain?" Nicholas continues to question his father.

Henry couldn't help but laugh at his son's enthusiasm. "Bigger. Much bigger, son."

At this, Grazia made a face, knowing full well if the house was bigger then the one in Spain, that would mean that she was to pull a double and help clean the house with her mother. And thinking of her mother, Grazia turned towards the door below the helm that led down to the cabins and galley. Her mother was with Esmeralda, taking care of her as she took her afternoon nap.

She has seen the way Roxanne looked at the child and vowed not to let Esmeralda out of anyone's sight, afraid what her master's wife might do to the poor thing.

"Grazia." Henry said, making the child slightly jump. "Why don't you go tell your mother and Roxanne that we would be arriving to Port Royal in two hours."

Grazia curtsied. "Yes m'lord." And she hurriedly walked away.

**A/N: How was it? I hope better then how it was before. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

'**_Italics'_ thoughts**

"**Bold" Speaking in Spanish**

**_Bold and Italics_ Letters, dreams, etc.**

**Whispers of the Sea**

**Chapter 1**

—Port Royal, 1735—

Metal against metal echoed through the empty ballroom, the balcony doors wide open to let in the cool sea salt air to cool the hot room. A young woman of no older than eighteen wore a ruby red dress that hugged her every curve, the bottom swirling around her legs as she turned to move out of the swords way. Her long light brown hair was up in a tight bun, two curls on either side of her neck.

Her eyes were an emerald green showing innocence, passion for adventure, a fiery spirit, and hidden secrets, even from herself. She stood at five foot four inches, not including high heeled shoes. She had a bronze complexion, telling anyone that she spent her times always outside her home.

A man of no older than twenty-six wore blue breeches and a long white shirt. He had brown, curly, shoulder length hair that stopped just below his neck. He had sky blue eyes and a tan complexion, telling anyone who cared to know that he spent much outside his home. He stood at six foot five inches, towering over the young woman.

Metal continued to clash together, the two people concentrating hard to disarm one another. Their breaths were coming in short having not stopped fighting all morning, sweat trickling down their bodies. They moved about the ballroom, seeing nothing but each other. Wanting to finish up this duel of theirs, the two of them move faster and faster, their sword skills moving like anyone has never seen before.

Finally, the young woman clashed her sword against the older man, turned it right several times until his sword flew out of his hand to clatter upon the floor as he stumbled to the floor himself. His opponent's own sword was amid at his neck, keeping her cool.

"You have to practice a little more, Nicholas; you are still lacking your foot skills." The woman said breathlessly, raising an eyebrow.

"As you should quit practicing everyday with swords, Esmeralda." Nicholas said breathlessly.

The two laughed, Esmeralda moving the sword away. She reached a hand down to Nicholas and helped him stand. He began to dust himself before walking over to his fallen sword.

"As you may all ready know, brother, I cannot help it. It is as though it runs in my blood. But I have never seen father pick up a sword in his life while at home." Esmeralda said truthfully, sheathing her sword.

"I see you can still beat your brother, Esmeralda." A voice said from behind them.

The two siblings turned around to see a man in his late thirties in the middle of the ballroom. He stood a few inches below his son, wearing a blue coat over his clothing. He had some gray hairs here and there but you could still see his dark brown hair on his head. His sky blue eyes still shone but their color seemed to pale with each passing year.

"Daddy!" Esmeralda cried, running to him.

"Father!" Nicholas said surprise.

Henry smiled as he hugged Esmeralda to him, twirling her around. Esmeralda laughed as her father always done this whenever he returns from a long trip out from sea. Henry stopped and held her at arms length, looking her over.

"My, how've you grown. You are as beautiful as ever." Henry said softly with a smile.

Esmeralda smile, shaking her father. "You say that every time you return, father."

"How was your trip father?" Nicholas asked, walking next to them.

"Good son, very good." Henry let Esmeralda go.

"I was about to take Esmeralda to out to the market to give her some fresh air before her birthday tonight." Nicholas told him.

"Go, do not worry about me, I need to talk with your mother." Henry said with a tired sigh.

Esmeralda looked at him worriedly. "Why don't you rest first, father? I'll stay home if you like and—"

Henry cut him off. "No, no. Do not stay because of me, go. You need your rest before tonight, which you would be looking for a suitable husband."

Esmeralda's smile fades, looking out the tall window on her right. Nicholas saw this and looked at his father, who had the same look on his face as Esmeralda.

"Come on Esmeralda, I want to look over some of the sells at the market." Nicholas said, taking hold of her upper arm. "And we still have to take a quick bath." Esmeralda nodded and let him lead her out of the ballroom. "Mother is out in the gardens, father."

Henry nods, looking after the young woman that has become his daughter by heart even though she's not of his blood. But now she will need to know the truth and tonight, after the party, Esmeralda de La Riva will know that she is truly Esmeralda Bell. Sighing, Henry turned and walked out one of the balcony doors. He looked around the fairly large garden full of colorful flowers and large trees.

A black fence surrounded the side of the house while the back was left alone as it was a cliff down to the beach. There was a wooden staircase railing heading down to the beach below. Henry saw his wife over to the right, sitting down on a bench next to a large fountain with a woman leaning forward a bit, tilting downward a pot which water was gushing out quickly.

Henry walked quietly over to his wife and smiled. "Hello dear."

Roxanne turns sharply and stands, smiling. "Henry!"

She quickly hugs him, kissing him. Henry circles his arms around his wife, kissing her back.

"I take it you missed me?" Henry asked amused once they parted.

"I pray every time for your safe return." Roxanne says, placing a hand to his cheek.

Henry smiles and takes hold of his wife's hand, turning to kiss the palm.

"How is the party going?" He asked suddenly.

Roxanne sighed in irritation, moving out of her husband's arms. "Fine." She tells him sternly.

"Roxanne." Henry warned.

"No!" Roxanne said sharply, turning to face her husband. "After all these years, I am ready to get that _girl_ off our backs. Once she turns eighteen, _you _are going to tell her the truth and send her on her way! Out of our lives! Out of our home!"

Roxanne's head snapped to the left. She put a hand to her right cheek, looking up at her husband's angry face. Henry put down his hand, glaring at his wife.

"Esmeralda may not be of our blood, Roxanne, but she has been a part of our lives for eighteen years and she will continue to be _my_ daughter." Henry shook his head. "I will tell her the truth after the party tonight but she will not be leaving this home, understand?"

Shaking his head once more, Henry walks away, leaving his stun wife to look after him. Roxanne then glares at her husband's back.

"Do you not understand what she is doing to us? She has destroy this marriage!" She yelled after him.

Henry turned, glaring his wife in turn. "It was not her doing, Roxanne, but your own!" Roxanne looked at him in shock disbelief. "Your jealousy over that girl was the reason that our marriage has been like it has been for the past eighteen years!"

With nothing further to say, Henry turned and walked away. Roxanne stomped her foot in a growl, trying not to yell out after him.

**545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454**

—Market—

After getting cleaned and changed clothes, Nicholas and Esmeralda walked down to the market, Grazia coming along with them. Many of Nicholas' friends greeted him and giving Esmeralda a happy birthday. Even many of the eligible men greeted the young woman, promising of a dance later on that night, wanting the one to be able to marry her. Grazia could only look down to hide her smile whenever Esmeralda forced herself to be polite.

The three of them were looking through jewelry (Nicholas trying to figure out what his sister liked so he can buy her birthday gift), when a small voice yelled out above the noise.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Nicholas turned to see his five year old daughter running up to him. She had strawberry hair that was up in a nice style, her hazel eyes shinning with much mischief and curiosity. She wore a light cream dress that barely brushed the floor, her light tan complexion standing out against the cream color. Nicholas smiled, kneeling down enough to pick up the little girl in his arms.

"Carolina, what are you doing in the market?" Nicholas asked.

The five year old smiled. "Mami wanted something sweet and a gift to buy Auntie 'Meralda."

"Shush, you are not supposed to say anything." An older woman of twenty-three said with a smile.

She had long blonde hair that was up in curls, her smoky gray eyes full of life and tiredness being five months pregnant.

"You shouldn't be walking about your state, Emma." Nicholas said in concern, kissing his wife.

Esmeralda smiled, shaking her head at the older woman, who rolled her eyes.

"Always the protective one." Esmeralda teased her brother. "Do you wish it will be a boy this time?" She asked them both.

"We do but it will be all right if it were a girl again." Emma told her, placing her hands on her growing abdominal.

"Why don't you go with your family, Nicholas, Grazia and I will be fine on our own." Esmeralda suggested.

Nicholas nodded and leaned his head down to kiss his sister's cheek. "I'll see you tonight then."

"Oh, Emma? Is… is your sister coming to my party?" Esmeralda asked sheepishly.

"You get along well with Elizabeth, Esmeralda." Nicholas said confused.

"No, I know, but it's just that I wanted to invite Will." Esmeralda said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Emma nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, I did not want to put you in this position." Esmeralda said truthfully.

Emma shook her head. "Do not think of it, I know you are good friends with Mr. Turner. I'll see you tonight."

Esmeralda smiled in thanks, watching her brother and his family walking down the street, Carolina chatting happily and cheerfully. She turned to her friend then back down at the jewelry stand and picked up a necklace of blue and white diamonds with matching bracelet and a heart shaped blue diamond.

"How much is this set?" Esmeralda asked the man selling.

"Four gold coins, my lady." The man said.

Esmeralda nodded. "I'll take them."

She turned to the twenty-seven year old Grazia, who handed her four gold coins and a navy blue bag. Esmeralda paid the man and put her bought jewelry into the bag.

"Thank you, my lady, have a wonderful day." The man said with a bow.

Esmeralda bowed her head and walked away. "Let's go see Will, Grazia."

Grazia nodded. "As you wish, Esmeralda."

The two women walked down the street and entered the humid shop of the black smith. A man had his back turned to them, working over a fire, slamming his hammer against the red hot metal.

"I'll be with you in just a moment." He said without looking around.

"Take your time, Will." Esmeralda told him, walking down the few steps and over to some swords that were ready to return to it's owner or be sold.

Will turned and smiled as he saw the young woman fingering the handle of one of his best swords yet. He stopped hitting the metal and thrust it into cold water, turning fully to the two women.

"I see your interest in swords still exist in you, Miss de La Riva."

"Interested? You know very well that swords are my life, Will. I just love them." Esmeralda said, turning over to her friend. "And how many times have I told you to call me Esmeralda?"

Will chuckled. "Too many times to remember, Esmeralda. Would you like to hold it?"

"Oh, no, you probably have to send it right away." Esmeralda said, shaking her head.

Will picked up the sword, smiling. "Actually, I have to test them out before I send them." He held the sword on top of his palms by the handle and at the end of the sword. "Please, test it."

Esmeralda blushed but took the handle of the sword. Surprisingly to her, it was very light, unusual for a long sword. She moved to the middle of the shop to test it out.

"Why is it so light? Should it not be a little heavier?" She asked, swinging the sword about to test it's balance.

"Yes but I made it to be lighter, smother and sharper. It will be easier for the owner to fight with it, than a regular sword."

Esmeralda sliced down, turned and sliced upwards, then twisted the blade above her head and thrust downwards, stopping inches from the ground, moving rather quickly even with her dress on.

"I see what you mean." She said, handing the sword back to a blushing black smith. "Who ever is receiving this sword is very lucky." Esmeralda said truthfully.

"Thank you Esmeralda, you are very kind." Will replied.

"You don't have to thank me Will, it is the truth." Esmeralda said and kissed his cheek. "I must be going; you _will_ be at my party tonight, right?"

"Um," Will rubbed the back of his neck, placing the sword back in it's place.

"Please, Will, you must come tonight to help my brother fend off the men who want my hand in marriage!" Esmeralda said, taking both his hands in hers and giving him her puppy eyes.

Will sighed. "Very well."

Esmeralda squealed and hugged Will. "Thank you!" She kissed his cheek once more. "You will not regret it, trust me."

And she left, Will shaking his head at the young girl. He looked back at the sword he put away and smiled, a present for the girl forming in his head. Will took hold of the metal in the cool water and placed it back in the fire, continuing his work until it was time to go to the de La Riva's mansion.

**A/N: How was it? I hope better then how it was before. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

'**_Italics'_ thoughts**

"**Bold" Speaking in Spanish**

**_Bold and Italics_ Letters, dreams, etc.**

**Whispers of the Sea**

**Chapter 2**

—Market—

Esmeralda and Grazia continued to walk abut the market and stopped in front of a stand full of elegant dresses, both women looking through the piles.

"Lookin' for something in peculiar, ma'am?" The seller asked, smiling at Esmeralda.

Esmeralda shook her head, looking up at the kind woman. "No, not really. We're just looking."

The woman nodded. "Please take your time."

"Thank you." Esmeralda said before going back to looking through the pile.

Esmeralda held up a ruby red dress, looking over it's fine texture, stitching, and small designs upon the sleeves.

"What do you think, Grazia?" Esmeralda asked, looking to her friend and maid.

Grazia looked up from a navy blue dress with a hint of silver upon it. "Beautiful, but the color never suited you, Esmeralda."

Esmeralda nodded, putting back the dress and continued looking. Grazia held up the dress she was looking to her mistress.

"What about this one?"

Esmeralda turned fully to the dress and held it out from the waist. "It's beautiful. I like the silver leaves design on the skirt and the edge of the sleeves." She said, picking up one of the bell sleeves.

"Your favorite color _is_ blue, Esmeralda, and this is certainly one of a kind." Grazia said with a hint of a smile.

Esmeralda chuckled softly and turned to the old woman. "Excuse me, how much is this dress?"

The woman looked up and smiled. "Ten shillings, ma'am."

Esmeralda nodded, taking the amount from Grazia and paying the woman.

"Will you be able to send this to my house before tonight?" Esmeralda asked.

The woman nodded. "Of course, all I need to know where you live, ma'am."

"Up on the cliffs, the old Lily manor." Esmeralda told her.

The woman nodded. "Ah, yes. It will be brought to you an hour before dusk, ma'am."

Esmeralda smiled widely. "Thank you."

The two women begun walking up the hill, looking about the stands and the people passing about.

"We should return, Grazia." Esmeralda said, turning to her.

Grazia nodded. "As you wish, but I must get a loaf of bread and wine before we go."

Esmeralda nodded. "Very well."

**545454545454545454545454545454554545454545454545454545454545454545454545**

—de La Riva mansion—

Esmeralda entered the mansion with Grazia, who went straight towards the door on the far right under the spiral staircase that lead to the kitchens to help prepare for the party that evening. Esmeralda turned to the spiral staircase on the right and quickly jogged up the stairs, holding her skirt with both her hands so she wouldn't trip over it. She walked down the right hallway, then turned left towards the back, which only had several doors, a window with a balcony in the end.

Esmeralda turned to the fourth door on the left in the end and entered, taken back to see Henry sitting on a chair near the balcony doors on the right. Henry looked up and smile sadly, holding the necklace in his left hand tightly.

"Father, is something the matter?" Esmeralda asked, closing the door behind her.

Henry shook his head. "Nay, will…" Henry sighed, rubbing his face with his right hand.

Esmeralda frowned, walking towards her father quickly. She went on her knees before her father and took his right hand in both of hers.

"Father, what is wrong?" Esmeralda tried to search his eyes.

Henry smiled, taking his hand out of hers to caress her cheek. Esmeralda smiled lovingly, taking hold of Henry's hand with her left hand.

"Sit; there is something I must tell you." Henry told her with a sigh.

Esmeralda did what she was told and sat across from him. Henry looked down, trying to control his emotions, opening his left hand slightly.

"Esmeralda," Henry looked up at the curious young woman before him. "There is something that I have kept from you for so long."

"And what is it?" Esmeralda asked, even more curious.

Henry closed his eyes tightly, looking down. He opened them along with his left hand, looking down at the necklace. As the young woman that became his daughter at heart took hold of his free hand, Henry turned it over and placed the necklace in her hand.

Esmeralda frown, bringing it closer to her. "It's beautiful, father." She begins to trace the pendant.

"Tis yours, Esmeralda." Esmeralda smiled, looking up at her father then back down to the pendant. "From your biological father."

Esmeralda's smile faltered, looking up at Henry. "What?"

Henry smiled solemnly. "I am not your true father. Grazia found you outside the kitchen door nineteen years ago in Isla Cristina, in Spain. I asked her and her mother to keep quiet."

Esmeralda felt her throat tighten as tears begun to form. "Wha—Who—_Why_?" Was all she can get out. "Why have you kept this from me all these years?"

Henry blinked back his own tears and went to grab her hand but Esmeralda jerked away and quickly stood, walking from the man she thought was her father.

"The letter that your father left said not to say anything until your eighteenth birthday, unless he came by to get you." Henry sighed. "**Your true name is** **Esmeralda Bell**."

Esmeralda turned, her dress twirling around her legs. Henry saw the tears falling down her cheeks and wanted to comfort her but knew Esmeralda would only turn away.

"**I want to see the letter.**" She said, holding back a sob.

Henry reached into his inside pocket, standing up. He took it out and handed it to her shakily. Esmeralda took the yellowish, worn, parchment and carefully opened it. She read it to herself quickly and cried even more, placing her right hand to her mouth. Esmeralda fisted the letter, closing her eyes as she fell to her knees.

"Esmeralda…" Henry said, taking a step forward.

"**Leave me!**" Esmeralda cried, wrapping her arms around her. "**Leave me.**" She said more softly.

Henry looked down at the crying woman hurtfully but did what he was told. He walked down the hall, needing to see to the ballroom arrangements. Grazia watch her master go before entering the room. She furrowed her eyebrows in sympathy at the girl and kneeled next to her, holding the younger woman tightly.

"**I am sorry I did not say a word, Esmeralda, but I was forbidden to do so.**" Grazia told her truthfully and apologetically.

Esmeralda inhaled a shudder breath, trying to calm down. "**It was not your fault, Grazia, you were told by my fa…**" Esmeralda inhaled once more. "**By Mr. de La Riva to stay quiet.**"

Esmeralda gave another sob and just started crying once more, letting the older woman comfort her.

**545454545454545454545454545454554545454545454545454545454545454545454545**

—An hour before dusk—

"So Esmeralda now knows who she is?" Nicholas asked his father.

Henry and Nicholas both stood in the parlor, Henry leaning against the window frame, looking out to the front of the house, watching a few early guests coming in early. Nicholas was standing near the desk to the right of the entrance, holding on to the back of a chair. Book shelves full of books surrounded the room, as a small couch was to the left of the room, facing a fireplace that was not lit at the moment.

"Aye, and she does not want to speak with me no more." Henry said quietly, shaking his head.

"It was not your fault, father, this Captain Damian Bell asked you to keep his daughter safe." Nicholas told his father. "It should be _this_ man's fault that this has happened."

"But she blames me for not telling her sooner." Henry tells his son.

Nicholas sighed, rubbing a hand on his face. "I will speak with Esmeralda, father, I'll try to reason with her."

Henry merely nodded, Nicholas feeling sympathy towards his father. He sighed and walked out of the room, leaving his father to think before it is time for the party. Nicholas walked quickly towards the stairs, greeting the early guest walking by towards the ballroom down the hall. He jogged up the stairs and took long strides towards Esmeralda's room, the young woman who wasn't his blood sister but—like his father—a sister to the heart.

Nicholas knocked on the door, waiting for a reply from the young woman. It was a few moments later when the door opened, Grazia smiling bitterly at the man. She opened the door wider, walking out into the hall.

"**She has calmed down and is ready for the party.**" She told him.

Nicholas nodded. "Thank you. You may go."

Grazia curtsied and quickly walked down the hall to finish up whatever is left. Nicholas entered the room, closing the door behind him. He looked around the room, having been six years since he has been inside it. There was a fairly large oak bed to the left, navy blue silk sheets covering the bed. Two small dressers were on either side of the bed, both holding oil lamps. Near the left corner was a door, which leads to Esmeralda's bathroom.

A few ways from the bathroom was a dark oak wardrobe, and then a few more ways was a desk with an oval shaped mirror attached to it. In front of the bed was a table with four chairs, a few parchments scattered upon the surface. Before that were the open French doors to the balcony, navy blue and silver drapes drawn aside. And to the right corner was a screen for Esmeralda to change, while a full length, oval shape mirror stood next to it.

Walking towards the open doors, Nicholas saw Esmeralda looking out towards the sitting sun, holding the railing loosely. Nicholas stopped under the door frame, wondering what to say to her.

"Esmeralda," He said softly.

Esmeralda sighed, turning around. She was wearing the Navy blue dress that she bought, the fabric hugging her every curve, a small v-neck line at the top of her chest, which were pushed up because of the corset she was forced to wear. Esmeralda was even wearing the jewelry she bought, along with the necklace that belonged to her biological father. She wore light make-up, while her hair was down and pulled back in curls, a few strands framing her face.

Esmeralda smiled sadly, taking hold of her skirt she walked towards him. "I should not be mad at father but rather the man who left me behind; even if it _was_ in good intentions."

Nicholas smiled and hugged his sister, kissing the side of her hair. He pulled back, holding her shoulders.

"You have grown over the years, **sister**; you are no longer the annoying child that walked after me when we were growing up." Nicholas told her with a chuckle.

Esmeralda chuckled softly, shaking her head. "And who beat you every time with the swords."

Nicholas rolled his eyes. "You _had_ to bring that up."

Esmeralda mocked appalled. "Of course!"

The two of them smiled, Grazia walking over to them. "William is here to see you, Esmeralda."

Nicholas and Esmeralda turned to see Will walking over to them with a smile, holding a long sword case. Both Esmeralda and Nicholas raised a curious eyebrow, Will stopping in front of them.

"I came to give you this," Will opened the case to reveal a silver handle sword that was sheathe, the sheathe itself covered in leaves design. "A birthday gift that is not appropriate to give in front of others."

Esmeralda smiled, taking hold of the handle and the sheath before taking out the sword. It was the same sword that she tested back at his shop, the smooth and sharp metal reflecting the setting sun and her face back to her.

"Do not tell me that this was for me?" Esmeralda asked, although she knew the answer all ready.

Will smiled at the light in her eyes. "Aye, it was."

Esmeralda titled her head to the side, seeing the same leaves design from the sheath on the metal near the hilt. She sheathed the sword and put it back in the case before hugging Will, the case between them.

"Thank you, Will, this is the best present so far."

Will hugged back with one arm before backing up, handing Grazia the case to put away.

"I'm glad you like it." He said truthfully.

Nicholas smiled and put a hand on Esmeralda's shoulder. "I must return back downstairs, do not be late."

Esmeralda nodded. "We won't." She turned to Will. "Would you like to escort me downstairs, Will?"

Will held out his arm. "It would be my pleasure."

Taking his arm the two walked out the door, Grazia shaking her head, walking after them.

**545454545454545454545454545454554545454545454545454545454545454545454545**

—Captain's cabin—

The _Red Dragon_ was anchored behind a cliff near Port Royal's port. The deck was full of pirates leaning against the port side. In the captain's cabin, four dark figures stood about in the shadows, a single candle lit on the desk, illuminating only a few feet around the desk. There was an eerie silence upon the cabin; the creaking of wood could only be heard as the ship rocked with the wave.

"There is ta be a ball tanite, gentlemen, a opportunity ta capture the daughter o' Blue Moon." A low, snarling voice said from the darkness.

"But wha' o' the navy, Cap'ain?" Another voice said.

"They would be ta busy taking care o' the other crew destroyin' the town on port." The snarling voice said.

A figure leaned forward, the candle light glistening on the black eye patch over the left eye.

"We gots ta do this rite or _he_ will 'ave our 'eads!"

"Aye, Cap'ain!" The three other figures said in unison.

The captain then grinned malicious, looking at his three crew members. "Blue Moon's daughter will pay dearly fo' wha' 'her father did ta me." The three other members all cheered in agreement. "Round up the crew, tis almost time."

—Deck—

"Gentlemen, tis time ta plunder t'is town." The captain tells his crew, who all cheered, raising their cutlass. "Kill anyone who dares step in yer way!"

"Yea!" They all yelled.

"Steal as much as ye can! Go!"

**A/N: Pretty long for updating late. I hoped you liked it. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

'**_Italics'_ thoughts**

"**Bold" Speaking in Spanish**

**_Bold and Italics_ Letters, dreams, etc.**

**Whispers of the Sea**

**Chapter 3**

Will and Esmeralda walked back towards the front of the house before turning left into another hallway in front of the staircase. They walked down the hall that led towards the back of the mansion, which was where the ballroom was located. The two friends were quiet but neither didn't mind. As they got closer, to a single pair of French doors (the only ones in the hall) the music and people chatting could be heard muffled through the walls.

The two guards smiled at the pair of friends that stopped before them, Esmeralda taking a deep breath.

"Ready?" Will asked with a smile.

"To face men after me asking for my hand in marriage," Esmeralda looked at Will. "Never."

Will smiled sadly, patting the young girl's hand. "Do not worry, your brother and I will fend them off."

Chuckling, Esmeralda faced the guards and nodded. The two guards took hold of the door handles and opened the doors at the same time, the orange glow from the many lit candles bathe the two friends. The duo walked into the light and over to the edge of the railing, looking down below at the full ballroom, the guest laughing and talking amongst friends. Patting her hand on his arm, Will stirred Esmeralda away and walked down the stairs, no one noticing them yet. But once the duo started to make their way around, greeting the guest, everyone turned to them, muttering and whispering to their neighbors.

'_No doubt about Will being here and not Elizabeth.'_ Esmeralda thought, keeping up her smile.

She noted that Roxanne wasn't with her father—whom came towards her with a small, sad smile—and thought it was for the best on both of their accounts. Stopping before Henry, Esmeralda let Will go and hugged her father, surprising him for only a few seconds before he hugged her back.

"You will always be my father. **Thank you for everything.**" Esmeralda whispered, kissing Henry's cheek before taking a small step back.

Henry smiled, holding Esmeralda's upper arms, his thumbs rubbing her cold skin.

"**You deserve the best because you will always be my daughter, whether you are by my blood or not.**" Henry told her softly.

Nicholas smiled and walked over to them with Emma, her stomach showing in the dark magenta dress. Henry looked around with a smile, noting that the music has stopped and everyone was staring towards them.

"My daughter has finally graced us with her presence, let us continue until midnight."

Henry nodded towards the musician to the far right, beneath the balcony. Conversation mixed with the lively music starting up again, everyone turning away from the family, except for the single men who were waiting for the right moment to ask Esmeralda for a dance. Esmeralda saw the looks and turned to Will, a forced smile on her lips.

"You better ask me to dance soon." She turned to her brother with narrowed eyes. "You too!"

"Now, now," Henry said with a smile, rubbing a hand down his daughter's left arm. "Do not be rude to your guest, **daughter**."

"**If they wish to marry me, I believe I am entitled to do so, father.**" Esmeralda said, her narrow eyes going to Henry.

Will sighed mockingly, holding his left hand to Esmeralda. "If I must." He smiled playfully.

**545454545454545454545454545454554545454545454545454545454545454545454545**

The early evening begun to become late, the party still alive and going. Esmeralda was dancing with a man of twenty-three years of age, a son of someone rich in Port Royal. He was six foot three inches with light blonde hair that rested back into a low pony tale and dark blue eyes. Esmeralda forced a smile upon her lips as the man talks on, nodding at the appropriate times.

She scanned her emerald green eyes and spotted Will dancing bored-ly with Hannah James, a girl of seventeen years old. She's a few inches taller than Esmeralda with dark, almost black, hair pinned up in a tight bun and gray eyes. She wore a red dress that fitted her in the right places, the bottom hem just barely touching the floor. She's been after Will ever since she was twelve and laid her eyes on him the day that Will brought her father's sword to his home. Even when Will was after Elizabeth was Hannah continuous to trail after him.

Will nodded politely and looked in time to hold Esmeralda's eyes, both agreeing to get away from their partners. Once the music ended, both Esmeralda and Will excused themselves and hurriedly walked towards the balcony, meeting each other half way.

"That took too long." Will muttered.

"I agree." Esmeralda whispered back.

The two friends relaxed in unison as soon as the cool salty air hit them. They walked over to the railing that over looked the garden and to the black ocean, the waves crashing after one another. The duo just watched the night continue on, the silence comfortable to the both of them.

"How was it like, Will?" Esmeralda suddenly asked quietly.

Will looked over to the young woman, leaning his forearms on the railing. "How was what like?"

"Sailing the seas with the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow?" She said, looking towards the darken waters.

Will smiled and looked up at the stars. "It was wonderful." He whispered truthfully. "There were no rules and no authority, no nothing. Just plain freedom, waiting for what the horizon will bring you."

Esmeralda smiled, shaking her head. "I wish I had the opportunity to have sailed and fought along your side." She sighed, looking down to the gardens. "But as it was, my father kept me and my mother safe and down at the cellar."

"I'm sure we could have used your swords skills in our voyage but I think it was best that you did not come along." Will told her earnestly.

Before the young woman can give a response to that a dark movement below in the gardens caught her eye. She gave her full attention to the dark shadows, her senses on high alert.

**545454545454545454545454545454554545454545454545454545454545454545454545**

—Beaches—

All is silence near the docks, everyone sleeping away the day to await the next dawn to redo their lives for another day. And unknown to them, over a dozen or so pirates quietly swam to shore, waiting for their fellow crewmates to quietly move on to the dock and kill the redcoats on duty that night. Once that task was taken care of, the pirates quickly made their way out of the water and towards the homes and shops of this respective island.

Once the signal from high above a hill gave them the go, the pirates lit the ends of pieces of wood and threw them into worthless shops while others broken in to the homes and the shops that they could steal from. Soon the echoes of women and children screaming could be heard as men fighting back to keep their family and home safe could be heard and seen upon the streets or inside homes.

Soon, the redcoats near by heard the noise came running down and begun to fight against the pirates, but they were outnumbered until one of them wiggled their way out of the battle and towards the fort to get help and alert everyone of a pirate attack. Just as the bell was heard, the whole of Port Royal was woken as men gathered their guns or swords and went down to defend their island alongside the redcoats.

In other words, the pirates were having their time of their life until they were soon outnumbered but continued fighting until they were given the signal to return to the their ship and sail away. Cannons from both the fort and the _Red Dragon_ could be heard in the far distant and close by.

The people of Port Royal were stunned and annoyed of their luck. This was their second attack in just over a year and they were not going to let another pirate attack kill those they loved and their home. This time, they were to fight back as much as they can to protect the island that seems to attract so many pirates.

**545454545454545454545454545454554545454545454545454545454545454545454545**

—de La Riva mansion—

Esmeralda continued to search the gardens, her stomach churning whenever something was to happen or something was out of place. Will frowned and looked to his friend, wondering what she was doing until screams echoed up to them from the front of the house. Will turned as Esmeralda continued to watch the darken gardens.

"Will," Esmeralda whispered.

Will turned to her and was about to ask what was wrong, when Esmeralda suddenly turned and grabbed his hand, making him run along side her into the ballroom.

"Somebody is attacking the village below." She said in fear.

Will only looked at the young woman until her words finally registered into his head, making him look up in panic.

"Father! Commodore Norrington! Someone is attacking Port Royal!" Esmeralda yelled.

The whole room became silent, turning to the panic birthday woman and blacksmith. Henry, Nicholas, and James all jogged up to them, stopping in the middle of the floor.

"Quickly, we heard screams down below by the fort. Port Royal is under attack!" Esmeralda told them breathlessly.

Before anyone can say a word, the screams echoed through the open doors from down the hill. Everyone begun to scream and scramble about as Norrington and several officers that came to the party ran out of the ballroom. It was then that the shadows Esmeralda saw came running into the ballroom, swords in hand. There were eight men all wearing dirty breeches, white (that looked tan-ish brown), black, or blue shirt that was ripped in several places. The men all had knotted and tangled hair tied back by bandanas or a hat by one of them with scars on some of their faces and missing teeth as the rest were yellow and crooked.

They killed those that stood in their way as they walked towards Esmeralda. Having no weapons on them, Henry and Nicholas took the pregnant Emma through the kitchen doors while Will took Esmeralda up the stairs from the way they came. The ballroom was now empty but this did not dampen the pirate's mood for bloodshed.

The man with the hat looked up at the balcony to see Esmeralda turning her head down to them, a frown of curiosity upon her features. Not one trace of fear could be seen on her face. As soon as she disappeared from his sight, the man pointed his sword at the doors.

"Otis!" He yelled.

"Aye Cap'ain?" A man in his late thirties walked next to his captain.

He was a tall, bald man with a large golden hoop on his left ear. He had a nasty scar going down from the corner of his left eye to his jaw line. He was well build and tanned darkly, wearing a dirty, cut in several places, white shirt with cut up brown breeches and worn out black boots.

"Take four others an' get me Blue Moon's daughter." The captain told him.

"Aye sir," Otis looked behind him. "Duck, Shark, Shadow! Ye three come wit me."

And the four of them ran towards the stairs and through the doors, looking down the hall with a glint in their eyes that said: Revenge.

**545454545454545454545454545454554545454545454545454545454545454545454545**

—Out in the sea—

A ship painted all in black with black sails that were tied up to the masts as the anchored was lowered, the ship docked half a mile from the island. The men, and woman, upon that ship all leaned towards the port side, watching in shock at the sight before them. The buildings by the docks were on fire and could be seen for miles out at sea. A man wearing a three corner hat with a red bandana under it to hold back his dreadlocks that was decorated with beads and other various little things staggered in between a black woman and an old man.

His face was expressionless as he stared at the island, the screams of pain and fear echoing to his and his crew's ears. The light breeze blew from the east, his white shirt moving to the side to show a little more of his muscular chest that was under a bluish vest. He wore dark breeches and knee-high brown boots, the top folded downwards. His chocolate brown eyes moves from the island to a ship just beneath the fort, sailing closer to shore.

"Wha' do ye think, Cap'ain?" The old man asked, looked up to his left. "Should we go an' 'elp?"

"Nay, Gibbs, Norrington would only think that it was I who paid them to attack so I can be pardon." The Captain strokes his two braided goatee with beads towards the end to hold it in place. "We'll wait fo' them ta leave."

The crew and their captain continued to stare on, wondering who would attack Port Royal.

**545454545454545454545454545454554545454545454545454545454545454545454545**

—de La Riva mansion—

Will and Esmeralda ran down a hall heading towards the west of the mansion. Wondering where they can hide until the danger has passed. A door opened carefully and Isabella poked her head out of a door, beckoning Esmeralda and Will to them. But it was no use as there were shouts was heard behind them, making both friends stop and turning around.

"**M'lady!**" Isabella whispered.

Esmeralda turned and caught the sword had made for her before turning around. Will turned as Isabella spoke his name and several other words that he did not understand and caught a sword, also turning around to face the on coming pirates.

"**Isabella, I want you to lock that door behind you and try to find a way out of this house until the danger has pass, understood?**" Esmeralda told her.

"**Yes, Miss. Please be careful, the both of you!**" And the older woman disappeared, the click of the lock being heard over the noise.

"She said to be careful, Will." Esmeralda told him, getting into a stance.

Will inhaled. "I will try." He muttered, also going into a stance. "Be careful as will."

**545454545454545454545454545454554545454545454545454545454545454545454545**

**A/N: Pretty long for updating late. I hoped you liked it. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

'**_Italics'_ thoughts**

"**Bold" Speaking in Spanish**

**_Bold and Italics_ Letters, dreams, etc.**

**Whispers of the Sea**

**Chapter 4**

Four dirty pirates chuckled evilly, looking back and forth between Will and Esmeralda. The two friends studied their opponents, wondering what exactly these pirates wanted since they risked coming to an island filled with Navy men.

"Get 'em." Otis said.

Will moved forward, blocking two attacks from Duck and Shark while Shadow ran around and over to Esmeralda, Otis hanging back, watching. He smirked at the young woman, noting how well she fights and how quickly she is on her feet even with the heavy dressing.

'_Just like 'er father… a true swordsman…'_ Otis thought before walking forward.

Esmeralda was parrying some of Shadow's attack, who was pushing her towards the wall. Suddenly, the young woman blocked an attack from the man, their blades crossed between their bodies. Shadow leaned forward, grinning toothlessly at Esmeralda as he breathed hard against her face. He then looked down, watching Esmeralda's chest heave up and down from panting.

Disgusted, Esmeralda pushed the pirate forward with both her blade and her hands before punching him with her left hand. Shadow fell to the floor, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth. Having seen enough, Otis walked forward, a smiling his yellow teeth at the Esmeralda. The young woman grimaced but stood her ground, noting that Will was having some difficulty with the two pirates.

"You will not leave this house alive!" Esmeralda told him angrily.

"Oh yea? I think I will if I have you as my prisoner." Otis launched forward, Esmeralda barely having time to block the attack. "You're quick, just like your father."

Esmeralda grunted when she pushed the heavier pirate away from her, holding her sword out in front of her.

"He did teach me." She said with a glare.

Otis and Esmeralda parried a few more minutes, skimming their clothing or skin every few open spaces before circling each other. Esmeralda didn't notice Shadow behind her holding a knife in his left hand.

"Nay, lass, not yer father now… yer _blood_ father tis who I'm talkin' 'bout."

Before the young woman knew it, her sword was knocked out of her hands from behind, an arm circling around her waist as a cold metal blade was placed to her throat. Esmeralda sharply inhaled, her blood running cold at her stupidity. How could she have forgotten the fourth pirate while she was fighting with the one leading them?

"I suggest ye throw yer weapon aside, boy, unless ye want the pretty lass ta die." Otis told him, smiling smugly.

Will pushed the pirates away from him and looked to his left only to freeze on the spot, staring at Esmeralda. Not wanting harm come to his friend, Will threw his sword aside, telling Esmeralda he's sorry with his eyes. Otis walked over to the young woman and took hold of her biological father's pedant. He smiled evilly, looking up at the heaving woman.

"Now, I suggest ye spread word, boy," Otis said, looking over to Will as he let the pedant go. "That Cap'ain One-Eyed Smith has the daughter of Blue Moon an' he should come in three weeks ta get her back or she dies."

Otis motioned for one of the pirates to tie Esmeralda's arms behind her back and covered her mouth with a cloth. Otis picked her up and put her over his shoulder, the pirates fleeing down the hall towards the back of the mansion.

"Bloody hell." Will cursed, running the other direction to find Nicholas or Henry.

**545454545454545454545454545454554545454545454545454545454545454545454545**

—Outside, back of the mansion—

Otis and the men that he had assigned to go with him ran out the balcony doors of the ball room and into the gardens, where their captain stood waiting.

"We've got 'er, Cap'ain." Otis said, pulling Esmeralda over his shoulder and slamming her down on the floor.

Esmeralda cried out, kicking at Otis, who moved away from her quickly. The Captain smiled devilish, kneeling next to the woman and taking hold of her chin. He made her look at him, staring intently into Esmeralda's emerald green eyes with his one dark blue, left eye. Esmeralda's eyes than widen in realization as to who the old man before her was.

"Either yer father will pay fo' wha' he did or ye will." Shoving her face away, the Captain stood up, looking at Otis. "Return ta the ship an' give the single fo' the men ta return."

With a muffle scream, Esmeralda begins to squirm when Otis takes hold of her, throwing over his right shoulder. Tears begun to form but the young woman tried her hardest not to let them fall and the pirates to see them.

**545454545454545454545454545454554545454545454545454545454545454545454545**

—Out in the sea—

"Cap'ain the people 're being slaughtered." The woman said as they saw the rich houses also start to go up in flames. "They _need_ help!"

"Aye, I agree." The Captain said. "Men, get ready ta go ta shore and fight." He turned to gather his effects but stopped and added, "And if any redcoats come yer way, go along wit 'em until I sort everythin' out wit Norry."

The crew quickly gathered their swords and boarded the rowboats. With quick speed, the crew had reached the Port's shore and ran towards the city; fighting the other pirates, protecting the people of the pirate-free port. The Captain, however, with several others that he truly trusted rowed towards the beach with the rich houses to help Will and, what they think, his wife, Elizabeth.

They noted another rowboat on the sand and knew someone would have to go back and claim it. As soon as they reached the shore, the Captain stopped his crew when several pirates, one holding a struggling young woman on top of his shoulder, had ran down from one of the stairs and stopped before them as soon as they saw them. Then a horn-like sound was heard echoing from the shore, the single for the _Red Dragon_ crew to return to the ship.

"Let the Lass go an' I won't hurt ye too bad." The Captain said, taking out his sword, his crew following.

"Who are ye?" Otis asked confused, trying to hold the struggling woman.

"Cap'ain Jack Sparrow." One-Eyed Smith said, stepping from behind his men.

"One-Eyed Smith." Jack said with disgust. "What do ye want on this pirate-free port?"

Smith narrowed his eye in hatred. "That is not of yer concern. But I should ask ye the same."

Jack smiled sarcastically. "That's not of yer concern."

Snarling, Smith took out his sword. "As much as I would love ta 'ave a rematch, I 'ave a appointment ta go ta. So," he motioned his sword to the right. "Step aside, Sparrow."

"Let my daughter go, you filthy pirate!" Henry yelled as he and Nicholas ran towards the pirates.

Otis quickly dropped Esmeralda to the ground and held her against his body, placing a dagger to her delicate throat.

"One move from _any_ of ye an' this lass dies." Otis told them, bluffing.

Smith smirked smugly, sheathing his sword. "Best do wha' me first mate say's, _Sparrow_, unless ye want a dead woman on yer 'ands."

Jack glared, sheathing his swords. He motioned for his own crew to sheathe their swords as will. But neither Henry nor Nicholas were going to go down without a fight so they stood their ground, holding their swords at the pirates.

Seeing this, Otis motioned for Shadow and Shark to attack the two men, which they did. Esmeralda stared hopelessly at her family, wishing to help them. She noted one of the pirates slowly making his way towards Henry, a dagger in his hand. Esmeralda began to squirm wildly and scream, trying to catch her father or brother's attention to the other pirate.

Jack tore his gaze from Smith and to the woman. He followed her gaze, his eyes widening in realization as to what was happening.

"Behind ye!" Jack yelled.

But it was too late. The pirate had snuck close enough to Henry and stabbed him from behind. Esmeralda screamed, slumping forward as the tears streamed down her flushed cheeks. Nicholas cut Shark's throat, looking up at Esmeralda when she screamed. He followed her gaze and froze on the spot, not believing his eyes.

"No." He whispered, tears forming. "No, no, no, no, no! **Father**!"

Nicholas ran towards his fallen father, dropping to his knees. He dropped the sword aside and held up his father, letting the tears fall.

"**Protect your sister, Nicholas… She needs you now more then ever. Now that she knows who she really is.**" Henry whispered.

He coughed, blood coming up inside his mouth before choking on it. Henry's eyes then slowly began to close, his body going limp in his son's arms. Nicholas shook his head, rocking back and forth Henry's limp body. Smith looked over to Otis and jerked his head to the side. Otis harshly took hold of Esmeralda's arms and dragged her towards the rowboat waiting for them. Jack looked away from Nicholas and over to Esmeralda, his heart breaking at the sight of her tear stained face.

He noted just how fragile and lost she was at that moment rather than the strong and confident she was just seconds before. Esmeralda tore her teary eyes from the only father she ever knew to Jack. She asked for him to help her, to save her from the ruthless men so she can revenge her father. Jack took a step towards the fleeing pirates but Otis stopped, pressing the dagger closer to Esmeralda's neck, drawing some blood.

"Don' think 'bout it, Sparrow!" Otis yelled.

Nicholas looked up to see what was happening. He had heard and remembered of Jack Sparrow about what happened a year ago and wondered why exactly he was here, helping them against the other pirates.

"Back off, Sparrow," Smith snarled. "This doesn' concern ye."

Hopelessly watching his sister being taken away, Nicholas put down his father's body, picked up his sword, and ran towards them. But Jack, seeing this from the corner of his eye, quickly took hold of the younger man with the help of one of his crew member.

"No! Let me go! Esmeralda! **I'll find you! I am going to find you! You are still my sister!**" Nicholas cried, falling to his knees.

Jack and the other pirate let the young man go, the rowboat halfway towards the _Red Dragon_.

"There's nuthin' we can do now, lad." Jack said, the only thing to say to Nicholas at that moment.

Nicholas shook his head, looking up at the infamous pirate next to him, who had turned around to see Will, Grazia, Norrington, and several redcoats running their way.

"Perhaps you can help me, Captain Sparrow." Nicholas said.

Jack looked down at the man, raising an eyebrow. "Wha' do you propose?"

Before Nicholas could say anything they all turned around when they heard Grazia scream. She fell to her knees next to Henry's body, crying. Norrington and the redcoats circled Jack and his crew members, pointing their guns at them. Jack merely raised an eyebrow as Nicholas quickly stood, shoving away one of the guns from Jack.

"Leave him be, Commodore, Captain Sparrow and his crew helped me." Nicholas told them. "They helped me wore off some of the pirates until the other pirate threaten to kill my sister."

Norrington raised an eyebrow but nodded to his men reluctantly. The redcoats lowered their weapons, glaring at the pirates, who glared back.

"The rest of me crew 're probably surrenderin' ta yer men, Commodore, they wore off the ot'er pirates from yer people." Jack said almost smugly.

Grimacing, Norrington turned to one of his men. "Go and free his crew members, Erik."

"Aye sir." Saluting, the young man quickly hurried off.

Smiling, Jack nodded to Will in greeting as soon as he stood next to him, and looked back over to Nicholas, who also looked to him.

"So, wha' were ye sayin'?" Jack asked, curious to what this man wanted.

Nicholas squared his shoulders back. "I wish to use your help and your crew members to get back my sister and revenge my father's death."

Everyone was taken back, wondering if the death of Henry drove Nicholas to the edge.

"I will even pay you, if you wish it." Nicholas offered, seeing the doubt in the Captain's eyes. "I just want my sister back."

Jack stroke his two bearded goatee thoughtfully. Grinning, Jack held out his hand for the young man to shake.

"Ye got yerself a deal, mate."

**545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454**

**A/N: Sorry to have taken so long, besides having writers block, I had to remember what I wrote on my lap top. Will, I hoped you liked this chapter and please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

'**_Italics'_ thoughts**

"**Bold" Speaking in Spanish**

**_Bold and Italics_ Letters, dreams, etc.**

**Whispers of the Sea**

**Chapter 5**

"This is absurd, Nicholas!" Norrington cried out angrily as he followed the man back inside the ballroom of the mansion. "You cannot trust this—this _pirate_!"

Nicholas, having heard enough, turned sharply to the Commodore with an annoyed look. "I will do what ever I can to save my sister, _Commodore_, and if that includes the help of Captain Sparrow then so be it!"

Nicholas turned and walked towards the stairs. Jack walked past Norrington with a smug smile and followed Nicholas up the stairs. The rest of his crew had returned to the ship (after gathering the others of course) while Anamaria and Gibbs stood behind with Jack. Glaring, Norrington took his men through the kitchen and out of the mansion, not wanting to deal with Jack Sparrow again.

"What exactly are you planning on doing, Nicholas?" Will asked the older man. "I mean, do you have _some_ kind of clue as to where this pirate might take your sister?"

Nicholas shook his head as he entered his old bedroom, sighing in relief as Emma turned from the windows. He rushed to her side and hugged her, kissing her passionately. Will blushed, looking over to his right, smiling at Anamaria and Gibbs while Jack grinned at the married couple. Nicholas looked at his wife, holding her arms. Emma watched his eyes carefully and knew at that moment what he was planning on doing.

"Please…" She started with a small cry. "Please be careful."

"I will," Nicholas nodded, looking behind him. "Captain Jack Sparrow and his men will help me."

Emma looked over to the said captain, who took off his hat and gave a low bow at the woman out of respect.

"M'lady." He said, still smiling, putting his hat back on.

Nicholas turned to his wife and kissed her cheek once more before going to get a bag to gather clothing and more weapons for the trip. Emma walked over to Jack, holding her stomach firmly.

"Please, Captain Sparrow, protect my husband as best as you can and bring back my niece safely home."

Jack gave a small bow of his head. "Aye, I will try but I cannot promise a thing, m'lady, the sea is as dangerous as the spit full o' sand that 're called islands."

Emma nodded, knowing that this was the best Jack could do to keep Nicholas and Esmeralda safe.

"I know you will," She told him firmly. "After all, you _did_ bring back my younger sister."

Jack furrowed his eyebrows, wondering exactly who she was talking about. Emma smiled, knowing that Jack didn't know.

"Elizabeth Swann, Mr. Sparrow, is my younger sister."

"Oh," Jack muttered surprise, looking Emma up and down. "Ye two don' look _nuthin_' alike." He told her.

Emma laughed, nodding. She looked more like her father while Elizabeth looked like their decease mother. Nicholas walked over to his wife, placing a hand on the small of her back, and kissed her once more.

"Explain to Caroline for me, please." Nicholas asked before frowning. "Do you know where my mother went?"

Emma opened her mouth to say she did not know when Isabella pushed through the pirates, panting and sobbing.

"**He killed them, m'lord, I'm sorry but the pirates killed your mother!**" Isabella said through her sobs.

Emma quickly turned to her husband, who only held back his tears, looking up to the ceiling. Sharply inhaling, Nicholas looked down at his wife.

"Do me a favor and take care of my parents bodies." At Emma's nod, Nicholas turned to Jack with determination and anger. "Let us go, Captain, before it is too late to catch up to them."

"Aye," Jack agreed, turning to Will. "I sup'ose ye would be comin' along as will?"

Will nodded. "I'm not leaving Esmeralda with those pirates scum, no offense."

"None taken." The three pirates said, walking out of the room.

Emma and Isabella watched the group walk away, not knowing when they would return.

"Be careful." Emma whispered.

"**May God protect you all!**" Isabella yelled after them, muttering a prayer under her breath.

"**Thank you!**" Jack yelled, holding up his left hand.

Both women were taken back before smiling at the very odd pirate. Emma shook her head, knowing that her husband and Will were in good hands and that they would bring her sister-in-law back home safely.

"Definitely an odd one." Emma muttered to Isabella, the group disappearing around the corner.

"I agree." Isabella said in a thick accent.

"Jack?" Will said confused as they rounded the corner.

"Hmm?" Came the response.

"Since when do you speak Spanish?"

Jack grinned, looking over his shoulder to his friend. "Fo' years, Whelp, as will as o'her languages." The pirate shrugged, looking forward. "I learned it 'n or'er ta speak wit men I wus robbin'."

Nicholas scoffs softly. "I knew there was a catch." He whispered, making the pirates chuckle.

**545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454**

—Docks—

Jack raised an eyebrow when he noted Commodore Norrington and some of his redcoats standing at the end of the docks, blocking the rowboats (which the pirates took around from the beach a few hours before). Jack looked over to Will on his left and to Nicholas on his right before looking back to Norrington.

"Commodore," Jack said with false joy, forcing a smile. "What can I do for you?"

Norrington glared at the pirate, the group stopping before him, and looked at Nicholas with seriousness.

"Please, Nicholas, reconsider your decision on this matter." The Commodore tried once more. "You do not want your reputation—"

"I do not give a damn about my reputation, _Commodore_!" Nicholas interrupted angrily. "What I want is my sister back home as soon as possible. And seeing as Captain Sparrow is acquainted with the pirate who had taken her he would know exactly where he would go!" Nicholas looked to Jack, nodding before looking at Norrington. "Let us be on our way, Captain Sparrow."

Shrugging and smiling slightly, Jack pushed his way through the redcoats and on to the rowboats. They were halfway towards the black ship with black sails when Nicholas looked up at the ship in awestruck, never having seen such a beautiful ship that could look menacing at the same time.

"Lovely, isn't she?" Jack asked with a smug grin.

Nicholas let the grin slide for once as he could not deny the truth. "Aye, Captain, she is." He looked to the captain, who was rowing. "_The Black Pearl_ even suits her."

Jack bowed his head with a pride smile. "Ye may be proper but I like ye." He said with a small chuckle.

**545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454**

—_Red Dragon_—

Esmeralda was pushed roughly into one of the cells below the ship, the pirate sneering at her. The eighteen year old, who braced herself on the wall to keep from falling, looked back to see him lock the door and walk away.

"What do you want with me!" She screamed after him.

Tears ran down her cheeks, Esmeralda sliding to the cold and hard wooded floor. She wrapped her arms around her knees, keeping them close to her chest. She closed her eyes tightly to keep from crying but she quickly re-opened them with a gasp as a mental picture of her father's dead body on the ground goes through her mind. Esmeralda then hears a pair of footsteps walking down the stairs but they soon fade down another part of the ship.

Placing her chin on top of her knees, the eighteen year old starts singing softly to herself, an old song that she remembers hearing but never found out who had sung it to her. Esmeralda wondered now what it is that she was going to do or where exactly she was being taken. With her father gone who was going to pay her ransom money? Her mother wouldn't do it, she knew as she grew up that her mother hated her. Her brother would probably try but he has a family of his own to think about and their mother wouldn't let him touch their father's money.

Soft footsteps from the stairs interrupt's Esmeralda's thoughts, making her look towards the barely lit staircase. She holds her breath, not knowing what to expect. A pirate holding a lit candle looks towards the bars, squinting his eyes towards Esmeralda. The pirate briefly looks up the stairs before making his way over to Esmeralda's prison. He holds up the candle, Esmeralda moving back into the wall.

"Do not be afraid, I will not hurt you." He softly spoke.

Esmeralda frowns in confusion, wondering exactly what this pirate wanted. Upon seeing her confusion, the pirate briefly lifts up the candle, the light glowing on to his face. Esmeralda gasps softly as she noted the soft tanned features of a woman, not a man. She looks over the girl dressed in pirates clothing, noting that she was the same age as she was.

From the light Esmeralda saw that the girl had brown hair but when she moved the candle she noted some natural blonde streaks. Her eyes, however, were striking as it was an unusual blue mix with silver color.

"What's your name?" Esmeralda asked just as softly, standing up. She walks over to the bars, questions running through her mind. "And why are you dressed as a pirate?"

"For now my name is Light Feet and as for why I am dressed as a pirate, I shall tell you in two days prier." Light Feet tilted her head to the side. "What be your name lass?"

"Esmeralda de La—" Esmeralda stopped, shaking her head lightly. "Esmeralda Bell."

Light Feet looked surprise at the name. "Bell?" She asked surprise.

Esmeralda nodded, frowning. "Yes, why?"

Light Feet shook her head, looking around the dark room before looking back at the woman the same age as her.

"Do not tell others your surname but the one you lived with all these years." She whispered to her hurriedly. "Now rest, I will bring you food when I can."

Blowing out the flame, Light Feet silently ran back up the stairs, Esmeralda now knowing why she was called Light Feet. Letting her knees go, the young woman looked about the darken brig, the waves crashing to the side of the ship and the creaking of the wood the only noise being heard. The pirates onboard this ship seems to have all gone to sleep or just became quiet.

'_Why did she act so surprise about my name?'_ Esmeralda thought confused until realization dawned on her. _'That's right, my biological father.'_

**545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454**

—Deck—

Light Feet hauled herself up from below, looking around the deck to see that the crew had gone downstairs to sleep. Walking over to the port side of the ship where a lone pirate leaned against the railing, looking at the darken horizon. Light Feet also leaned on the railing, letting the salty water spray up to her face as it crashed against the ship.

"The woman in the brig is truly Blue Moon's daughter." She whispered to the pirate.

The pirate looked down at Light Feet. "Wha' should we do, Cap'ain?"

"We stick ta the plan, Rick, only this time we have someone ta rescue."

Rick nodded before pushing himself off the railing and walking over to the stairs to go below and get some rest. Light Feet, however, was going to stay up and keep watch, making sure that her first mate did not come earlier then planned.

**545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454**

**A/N: Sorry to have taken so long I had writers block. Will, I hoped you liked this chapter, and crazycatluver I know that you went away to London for two weeks, when you are able to read this chapter, I hope you like your character so far! Now, please review!**


	7. Chapter 6

'**_Italics'_ thoughts**

"**Bold" Speaking in Spanish**

**_Bold and Italics_ Letters, dreams, etc.**

**Whispers of the Sea**

**Chapter 6**

_—The Black Pearl__—_

Grazia carefully peeked over the crate of rum as the pirate who came down left. Sighing in relief, the Spaniard woman slowly stood up, stretching out her limbs. Wearing breeches and a shirt, Grazia gathered her hair into a bun, pinning it. She then grabbed the hat on the floor and placed it over her hair, slightly covering her eyes. Grateful that she was able to find some cloth to cover her breast, Grazia walked over to the stairs and begun to walk up them.

Knowing that the crew didn't know her, the Spaniard didn't worry about someone recognizing her. The only thing she had to do was keep away from Nicholas and William. Many would have thought her to be mad but Grazia believed she owed Esmeralda to escape. Not many understood their relationship but Grazia made a promise to herself—and her mother—that she would forever protect Esmeralda.

Grazia and Isabella knew immediately who Esmeralda was as they heard the prophecy and folklore stories of the heir of an Inca Princess returning to her rightful home to do some good to the city. Grazia only hoped that the person who kidnapped her Mistress didn't know who she really was, and was only using Esmeralda as bait to lure her father out of hiding.

Reaching the deck, Grazia looked around to see the busy crew moving about. She was about to go help when Anamaria stepped in front of her with a raised eyebrow, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Now, I know all o' the crew aboard _The Black Pearl_," Anamaria looked Grazia up and down. "An' ye aren't part o' the crew. Who are ye? An' tell me the truth before I tell me Captain." She said coldly.

Grazia gulped and motioned the pirate woman to the side, which Anamaria followed. Grazia looked around before leaning towards the pirate.

"I need to help my Mistress to return home and be safe. I owe Esmeralda's mother _that_ much."

Anamaria was taken back to hear a woman's voice and did a quick look over.

"Ye a woman!" Anamaria whispered.

Grazia nodded. "**Si**, I am."

Anamaria sighed, biting her lower lip. "An' ye want ta help yer Mistress?" Grazia nodded once again. "Fine but stick ta me at _all_ times an' ye would be sleepin' in me cabin."

"Thank you so much!" Grazia whispered gratefully.

"Do ye at least know about ships, lass?" Grazia nodded eagerly. "Good, follow me."

**545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454**

—Captain's cabin—

"What do you think Jack?" Will asked, standing on Jack's right. "Do you even know where the_ Red Dragon_ makes berth?"

Jack, who was leaning on the large table in the middle of his cabin, was looking over several of maps of the Caribbean islands, the shores of New England, and those near the European world. Nicholas stood on the other side of the table, watching the pirate Captain curiously. Next to him stood Richard, the second navigator—the first being Jack of course—on board _The_ _Black Pearl_.

"There are several, in fact," Jack told them. "_St. Lucia_, which is only two day sail; dependin' on the weather, _Port o' Spain_, _Trinidad_, 'bout a weeks sail, an' _Savannah_, _Georgia_, which well take 'bout a month an' a half."

Nicholas sighed, closing his eyes to keep himself calm. "Is there any way to find out which way he is heading, Captain?"

Jack looked up from the maps to the young before him. He could see the tiredness and the frustration, add a bit of anger, in his face and stance. Normally it was caution for anyone to stay away from him at the moment but Jack could tell that if you ignore the lad his emotions will only fuel on it even more.

"Aye, but who kno's how long that would take, mate." Jack looked at him warily. "Are ye willin' ta take the chances ta find out?"

Nicholas stared at Jack, measuring the pirate. "Aye."

Jack nodded, clearing his throat. "Very well… ta Tortuga we go."

The Captain of _The Black Pearl_ walked out of his cabin and up the stairs, the other three men following. He took the wheel from Gibbs, who stood to the side, waiting for orders.

"Lads!" Anamaria cleared her throat, getting Jack's attention. "An' lady, we set sail ta Tortuga. Hoist up the sails fro' the main mast!"

The crew went quickly to do what they were bid, Grazia walking behind the pirate woman to help tie up the heavy ropes. Nicholas walked over to Jack, watching the crew that respected this pirate captain profoundly.

"How long will it take to get to this… Tortuga, Captain?" Nicholas asked, not really liking this island already.

Jack slowly turned the wheel to the right, the ship gliding smoothly to starboard.

"By tomorrow night, if the winds keep this up." Jack told him, looking at the sails being pushed forward by the wind.

"And if the winds don't?" Nicholas dare asked.

Jack looked to the noble man. "Then at least two days."

**545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454**

—_Red Dragon_, next day—

Light Feet was washing the deck, looking around at the crew. She had to keep an eye on them for some kind of weakness. Smith wouldn't let them get drunk on board, seeing as it went badly for a pirate a while back and his entire crew was sentenced to the gallows. Except two women, who were also in the crew, because they were with child. Though, apparently, only one of them lived due to her father being the Governor of the Virginia state.

As she rose to dump the dirty water into the sea, Light Feet saw ship with dark wood a few good miles from the _Red Dragon_. She let go of the bucket and muttered a cursed, both from dropping the bucket and of the oncoming ship. Noting that none of Smith's crew has yet to see this ship, Light Feet quickly moved over to the front of the ship to get below in the galley, where she knew both of her own crew members were in.

"I _told_ him to wait two days!" Light Feet muttered under her breath. "He's a day early, dang it!"

**545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454**

—Galley—

Rick was in the galley with another pirate named Brian, who _didn't_ belong to Smith's crew. They ate slowly, keeping the silence between them. Rick looked up as Smith's cook walked out from the kitchen and up the stairs. Turning back to his food, Rick began to whisper to Brian, though it looked as though he were talking to his food.

"Cap'ain wants ta keep the woman in the brig alive an' healthy. She says that that's Blue Moon's daughter."

Brian dropped his spoon, coughing. He looked wide eyed at Rick, who was looking at him with a smirk.

"Don' tell me Cap'ain wants ta bring the lass along?" He asked.

Rick nodded, standing. "Aye, that's part of the plan now."

Before the other pirate could say a word, Light Feet walked into the galley, looking back and forth between her two crew mates. They noted the annoyed look on their captain's face and knew that something was wrong.

"Jason has decided to come early." She told them annoyed. "We have to distract Smith somehow, any ideas?"

The two pirates looked at one another, Light Feet raising an eyebrow at the thoughts of what her two crew members might be thinking up.

**545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454**

—Deck—

Rick and Light Feet both held a bottle of rum on opposite hand as they wrapped the other around each other's shoulder. They swaggered above the deck, singing off key, their words slurred that no one can understand them. Light Feet took a swig of rum before handing it to a passing pirate, who cheered, taking a swig. Rick then 'accidentally' trip Light Feet, letting his shoulder go so that he fell to the floor.

The pirates around started to laugh, all watching Light Feet standing up. She glared at Rick, who was too busy laughing. Light Feet pointed a finger at him, glaring the best she could.

"Whatcha laughin' at (hiccup) ye bastard!" Light Feet yelled, her words slurred and voice deep.

Rick stopped laughing and glared at Light Feet. He thrust the rum into a nearby pirate and walked forward.

"Who's ye callin' bastard, ye bastard!" Rick yelled back.

Before Light Feet could open his mouth, Rick punched her (or so it seemed as Light Feet just whipped her head to the right once Rick's fist was close enough) across her jaw. Light Feet fell to the floor with a huff before stumbling standing and charging at Rick. The two went at an all out brawl on deck, the other pirates cheering on. They all begun to bet on who was going to win.

Because of this distraction, no one saw the dark wooded ship coming close. Not even the pirate who was supposed to be on the look-out in the crow's nest. The crowd of pirates circled Rick and Light Feet, cheering one or the other on hoping to win out of chores or more money.

Light Feet smirked stupidly at Rick when they were trying to throw one another from each other. They looked as though they were hugging, but that was not the case. Rick smirked back before letting the younger pirate 'over power him' and let Light Feet throw him to the side.

Rick stood and fumbled out his sword, pointing it 'angrily' at Light Feet. The younger pirate also fumbled out her sword and the two begun to spar. They were stumbling over their feet, circling each other, bumping on to other pirates.

Smith threw open his door from his cabin and glared at the circle in the middle of his deck. He stormed through his crew, his anger rising.

"Wha' the bloody hell is goin' on here?" He roared with anger.

But before he knew it, Light Feet had rushed past Rick and thrust his sword into him. Smith gasped as the whole deck went silent, looking on. The ruthless captain looked down with wide eyes, wondering if this was a dream or not. Light Feet quickly took out her sword with a sickening sound, taking a step back to let Smith fall to his knees.

He looked up at Light Feet, who slowly took off her hat. Mid-back length, brown hair with natural blonde streaks flew in the wind coming from the starboard side. Smith looked up at her with wide eyes, Light Feet looking almost menacingly as her face was shadowed. Finally, she held up her head high, opening her eyes to glare down at Smith.

"_That_," she said in a low, deadly voice. "Was for my mother."

**545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454**

—Brig—

Esmeralda was looking up at the ceiling as she heard a lot of commotion above her. She wondered what was going; afraid of what would be come of her if no one noticed her screams. She knew that if the crew were getting drunk they would surely tumble their way down here. Wishing desperately for her brother, or at least her sword, the young woman just hugged her knees closer to her chest.

She all too soon heard the thundering of hurried footsteps and crawled back into the wall as far as she could. Esmeralda held her breath, praying to God that it wasn't any of the drunk pirates from upstairs. She whimpered almost soundlessly as she saw a pirate she did not know holding up a lantern in front of his face. He made his way over to the brig and smiled at Esmeralda.

"I'm not gonna hurt ye, lass. I'mma wit Light Feet an' I'mma gonna get ye out." Brian told her. "Me names Brian by the way."

All of Esmeralda's fears faded as she knew she could trust Brian. She let the breath she didn't know she was holding go. The young woman quickly stood up and raced over to the bars. She watched Brian take out a few keys on a ring, looking for the right one.

"What is happening upstairs?" Esmeralda asked curiously.

Brian gave a low chuckle. "Light Feet an' Rick, another friend o' hers, are pretendin' ta fight ta distract Smith's crew. Apparently Jason decided ta come a day early." Brian explained, putting in the right key and opened the cell door, looking at the woman the same age as his captain. "An' are about ta attack soon."

Just as those words left his mouth, a cannon being shot was heard and the ship violently jerked to the side. Brian hit the bars as Esmeralda fell to the floor, fear of being killed by an oncoming cannon. Groaning in pain, Brian moved inside the cell and helped Esmeralda up. He started to lead her over to the stairs in hopes of getting out of there alive.

Once they reached the deck, it was full of pirates fighting with full force to stay alive. Brian, holding Esmeralda's hand tightly, moved around the fighting towards the port side, where he knew a plank would have put down.

"Wait! What about Light Feet?" Esmeralda cried, looking around worriedly.

Brian stopped and turned to her, thrusting her towards him to move out of harms way. He put an arm around her waist, looking down at her. Esmeralda looked up and blushed, never had she been this close to a boy before.

"Me Cap'ain will be fine, lass. Come on, we got ta get ye ta safety!" He told her, leading her towards the port side once more.

"Captain?" Esmeralda cried in shock.

**545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454**

Just as the battle began, it was over. Esmeralda stared along with the other pirates and Light Feet One-Eyed Smith's ship, the _Red Dragon_ continue to burn down in the Caribbean sea. Light Feet then turned to Esmeralda, who in turned looked at up at her.

"Before we can take you back home, we need to stop by a port for supplies." Esmeralda nodded, wrapping her arms around her waist. "It should not take but an hour after sunset to get there."

"What is the closest port?" Esmeralda asked.

"Tortuga, unfortunately." Light Feet then turned to Brian and Rick. "Go boil up some water and bring in the tub to me cabin. Everyone else get back ta work!"

The crew scrambled to go do what was asked as Light Feet led Esmeralda towards the door that was underneath the wheel, which led to the levels below.

"I have some breeches and tunics that might fit you, no dresses, sorry." Light Feet told her.

Esmeralda waved it off. "Do not worry. Anything comfortable is fine." She told her honestly with a smile.

Light Feet smiled in returned and walked forward before turning around, facing Esmeralda.

"Welcome to me ship, _The Raven_."

**545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454**

**A/N: Not long as the others but hopefully you all liked it. Now, please review!**


End file.
